jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Kassidy Sage
Kassidy Sage is one of the many children fo the infamous Vandal Savage. She previously worked for the FBI before becoming a Criminal Profiler for ARGUS & their Liaison to Interpol. She is widely recognized as one of the best profilers int he business. Background 1980 - 1998 Born Kassidy Fox, she is one of the many children that Vandal Savage has fathered during the centuries he's been alive. Her mother met Vandal when he was using the name Jonathon Fox & fell in love with him, though the relationship never became official. It became one of convenience between them as he left shortly after Kassidy was born. Though he did not live with them, he regularly visited while keeping his appearances under the radar from various agencies. People could say many things about him but he was always there for Kassidy. Though Kassidy would never remember as he completely disappeared from their lives around the time she was seven. After his disappearance from their lives, it was just her & her mom which was fine for Kassidy. She also began going by her mother's last name instead. She was sixteen when she discovered that her father was none other than the infamous Vandal Savage. Fascinated about him & his many aliases, Kassidy began research on him & other prominent bad figures. Her mother encouraged her education & put Kassidy in many educational programs. Things hit a rough patch for Kassidy & her mother when her mother's cervical cancer made a return. She had been able to beat it before but the doctors made it clear there was nothing more they could do for her. She would eventually pass away during second half of Kassidy's senior year. Not wanting to become a ward of the state or part of the foster system, Kassidy had herself emancipated as she was about to turn eighteen in a couple of months. She also legally changed her name from Kassidy Sage as a means for her father to not find her. 1998 - Present After finishing out her senior year of high school, she went on to attend University of California, Berkeley on a full scholarship. Keeping up with her passion, she pursued a double degree in Psychology & Criminology. She figured that this would help her understand her father's occupation as a master criminal & terrorist. Knowing her passion could take her somewhere, she applied for internships in college & started as a summer intern at the FBI. Upon her graduation, she became a member of the FBI's Behavioral Science Unit & made her mark as a Criminal Profiler. She worked there for four years before getting recruited by ARGUS in 2006. There, she also worked as a Criminal Profiler in their Detention Division. Due to her recognition as one of the best criminal profilers, especially in serial killers, she was additionally give the role of ARGUS' Liaison for Interpol on international serial killers. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia Missing data. Notes * Rachel Dawes is a character from the Nolanverse & a love interest of Bruce Wayne. Category:Characters Category:ARGUS Category:LGBT+